xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
Jailer Staff
The Jailer Staff is a weapon in Xenoblade Chronicles. It is a staff that can be wielded by Melia. They can be acquired by trading with Kurralth after the events of Mechonis Core who can be found in Valak Mountain. It can also be acquired by purchasing it at Colony 6 Shop 6 for 21,600 G. Sources Shop *Colony 6 Shop 6 for 21,600 G Trade Enemy drops Note: Enemies marked as QE and SE are Quest-Exclusive and Story-Exclusive respectively and do not respawn. For enemies with a 0% drop rate, this item can only be obtained using Riki's Yoink! ability. Hover Astas (SE) |Area4 = High Entia Tomb |Rate4 = 15.4 |Enemy5 = Nero Andos (story) Nero Andos (SE) |Area5 = High Entia Tomb |Rate5 = 15.4 |Enemy6 = Emeraude Nebula |Area6 = Prison Island |Rate6 = 11.7 |Enemy7 = Saldox Nebula |Area7 = Prison Island |Rate7 = 11.7 |Enemy8 = Atomis Ansel |Area8 = Valak Mountain |Rate8 = 8.3 |Enemy9 = Atomizek Ansel |Area9 = Valak Mountain |Rate9 = 8.3 |Enemy10 = Bow Chilkin |Area10 = Valak Mountain |Rate10 = 8.3 |Enemy11 = Costa Aries |Area11 = Valak Mountain |Rate11 = 8.3 |Enemy12 = Hista Aries |Area12 = Valak Mountain |Rate12 = 8.3 |Enemy13 = Reef Nebula |Area13 = Valak Mountain |Rate13 = 8.3 |Enemy14 = Ucan Nebula |Area14 = Valak Mountain |Rate14 = 8.3 |Enemy15 = Hidden Gamigin |Area15 = Valak Mountain |Rate15 = 7.9 |Enemy16 = Moonlight Paimon |Area16 = Valak Mountain |Rate16 = 7.9 |Enemy17 = Vague Barbas |Area17 = Valak Mountain |Rate17 = 7.9 |Enemy18 = Benevolent Aim |Area18 = Sword Valley |Rate18 = 7.4 |Enemy19 = Lightning Ronove |Area19 = Sword Valley |Rate19 = 7.4 |Enemy20 = M82 Melee Unit |Area20 = Sword Valley |Rate20 = 7.4 |Enemy21 = M82X Melee Unit |Area21 = Sword Valley |Rate21 = 7.4 |Enemy22 = Mount Torta |Area22 = Bionis' Leg |Rate22 = 5.9 |Enemy23 = M34 Honey Bee Unit |Area23 = Sword Valley |Rate23 = 3.9 |Enemy24 = M35 Woodpecker Unit |Area24 = Sword Valley |Rate24 = 3.9 |Enemy25 = M104 Fortress Unit |Area25 = Sword Valley |Rate25 = 3.7 |Enemy26 = Mischievious Naberius |Area26 = Sword Valley |Rate26 = 3.7 |Enemy27 = Entma King |Area27 = Valak Mountain |Rate27 = 2.7 |Enemy28 = Noto Feris |Area28 = Valak Mountain |Rate28 = 2.7 |Enemy29 = Sesna Lexos |Area29 = Valak Mountain |Rate29 = 2.7 |Enemy30 = Sestago Lexos |Area30 = Valak Mountain |Rate30 = 2.7 |Enemy31 = Snowal Taos |Area31 = Valak Mountain |Rate31 = 2.7 |Enemy32 = Snowi Taos |Area32 = Valak Mountain |Rate32 = 2.7 |Enemy33 = Barbaric Sitri |Area33 = Valak Mountain |Rate33 = 2.6 |Enemy34 = North Star Gusion |Area34 = Valak Mountain |Rate34 = 2.5 |Enemy35 = Conflagrant Raxeal Conflagrant Raxeal (QE) |Area35 = Valak Mountain |Rate35 = 0 |Enemy36 = Daughter Empress Daughter Empress (QE) |Area36 = Bionis' Leg |Rate36 = 0 |Enemy37 = Reinforcement M104 Reinforcement M104 (QE) |Area37 = Sword Valley |Rate37 = 0 }} Category:Staffs Category:Unique Weapons